


Repeating

by k0kichi_0uma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I promise, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not sure if this counts as, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saihara Centric, Time Loop, canon character death, does this count as angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0kichi_0uma/pseuds/k0kichi_0uma
Summary: Saihara's morning routine was the same everyday, but the actual day itself was always different. It was strange, interesting, exciting, terrifying, different. Everyone had been trapped in the killing game for 49 days so far. 49 days of the same thing every morning. It gets repetitive but Saihara doesn't mind it.What happens when one day he dies.. and then wakes up the next morning completely fine..?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi & Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi/Shuichi Saihara
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	1. Day 49

DING DONG BING BONG

The morning announcement rang throughout Saihara’s room, coming from the monitor on the wall. He laid there in bed for a moment, giving himself the chance to awaken fully before he stood up. He slowly walked to the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. Saihara grabbed the hairbrush and fixed his messy, bed-head hair, and then brushed his teeth.

Saihara left the bathroom and quickly changed into his morning clothes, then left his dorm and started heading towards the dining hall.

This has become Saihara’s morning routine everyday, for 49 days.

49 days of being trapped in this hell, doing the same thing every morning.

It’s almost like it’s repeating.

But even if the mornings were the same, the day in general was never the same. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing to be honest.. Someone could be dead. Yes, that’d be the same as the past few weeks, but after somebody dies, nothing is the same again.

Saihara arrived at the dining hall and everyone else seemed to have already arrived.

..Or everyone that was left at least.

So far only four (4) people had died, Amami, Akamatsu, Hoshi, and Tojo, but the dining hall seemed so much emptier without them.

Because Tojo was.. executed.. Everyone started making their own breakfast. Saihara walked into the kitchen and made himself some toast and scrambled eggs. He put it onto a plate and walked out of the kitchen, looking for where he wanted to sit down.

“Hey Saihara! Over here!” Momota shouted at him from across the room. He was sitting with Harukawa. Saihara smiled and walked over to the both of them, and sat down. He was glad he had at least two (2) friends in this hell..

“Good morning Momota, did you sleep well?” Saihara took his fork and stuck it into the eggs, taking a bite. They tasted okay. Saihara was never that good at cooking but he wouldn’t say he was terrible. He could cook without burning anything, and his food was edible.

“I sleep great, thanks for asking! What about you Saihara? And you Harumaki?”

Harukawa gave Momota a glare at the nickname and he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, sorry! How did you sleep Harukawa?”

“I slept fine, thanks for asking” She turned back to her food and continued eating silently.

“Aha.. I slept good as well Momota” Saihara chuckled awkwardly, hoping to lift some of the tension.

They continued to talk to each other about different things. Working out at night or maybe doing something fun this afternoon at the casino they had found. Their talking was quickly interrupted by.. yelling.

“Oh be quiet you obviously like him!”

“Nuh-uhh~ You’re just too dumb to realize the difference between platonic and romantic feelings you idiotic bitch!”

“I-Idiotic?! I’m the gorgeous girl genius! I’m not an i-idiot!”

Iruma and Ouma were arguing loudly at the table nearby Saihara, Momota and Harukawa. Curiosity got the best of Saihara and he was going to go over and check what they were arguing about, but Momota got there first.

“What the hell are you two arguing about?!” He stood at their table, standing tall and confident like always.

“This little shit over here-” Iruma said loudly, pointing at Ouma. “-is denying his feelings for Sherlock Homo over there!” She then pointed at Saihara.

“Am not! I told you I don’t have any feelings for him!” Ouma crossed his arms and sniped back at her.

“Do to!”

“Do not!”

“Do to!”

“Do no-!”

“Guys stop!”

The both of them stopped their back and forth bickering and turned to face the person who just yelled at them to stop, Saihara.

“Huhhh? What is it Saihara-chan?” Ouma tilted his head curiously and put a finger to his chin as if he were in thought.

“There’s no need to bicker like 8-year olds about this..! So what if Ouma has.. feelings for me? That’s not our business Iruma” Saihara crossed his arms as he finished speaking. Yes, he kind of wanted to know if Ouma liked him for.. reasons.. But it was private information, and Saihara doubted that Ouma actually did like him.

Iruma scoffed and stood up from the table, holding her plate. “Fine, whatever” She walked into the kitchen and that’s when Saihara noticed that everyone else had left during the argument. The only people left in the dining hall were Saihara, Momota, Harukawa and Ouma.

The dining hall was silent, Saihara wasn’t sure what to say. After a moment of silence, Ouma stood up with his Panta in hand. “Neehehe~ Looks like it’s time for me to take me leave! Byebye Saihara~” There was a mischievous smile on his face as he put a finger to his lips and quickly left the dining hall.

“Well that was.. strange.. Never know what trouble Ouma will get into with Iruma, y’know?” Momota chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Harukawa just stood next to him and nodded silently.

Saihara tried to process everything that happened but ended up deciding that it was too early for that. He wanted to go to the library and find an interesting book to read, so that’s what he was going to do.

“I think I’m going to head to the library and find something to read. I’ll see you guys later!” Saihara waved to both of them and left without another word. Even though he tried not to, the morning’s events kept finding their way into his thoughts. There’s no way Ouma could like Saihara back.. Is there? Why would he like Saihara?

Saihara was too deep in thought to realize he had subconsciously walked into the library. He snapped back into reality and was set on finding a good book to read.

\--- 

Saihara spent the next hour or so looking for a good book he wanted to read. Occasionally he would find one he thought looked interesting, but after reading the first chapter he had lost interest. Mystery books were always some of his favorites. He enjoyed trying to solve the mystery before it was revealed. And even though he could sometimes see the plot twists coming, they were still very enjoyable.

Saihara continued to look, when a book caught his eyes. It was a dark colored cover with a picture of a thief in a white suit, being chased by a detective in a black suit. Saihara curiously flipped through the first chapter to see if it’s something he’d want to read.

The story was about a famous thief who wore a mask and stole priceless jewelry, jewels, and other treasures. And even though the thief never really made their presence a secret, acting out loudly and causing scenes wherever they went, somehow they had never been caught. The detective was put on the thief’s case and they had to try and figure out who this mysterious thief was, unmask them, and send them to jail. 

Saihara found the book under the ‘romance mystery’ section so he was slightly intrigued at what would happen later in the book, and decided to bring it to his room. 

Saihara started walking back to his room when he saw Shirogane. “Oh! Hello Shirogane! How are you doing?”

Shirogane smiled at him. Her smile made Saihara feel a little uneasy. It looked like a nice smile but it also seemed as if there was some sort of malice hidden under it. “I’m doing good! Just.. trying to head to my lab to work on something!” She looked a little panicked, Saihara thought. It made him more nervous and curious about what she was up to.

“Ah well.. I’ll let you go to your lab then..!” He smiled at her the best he could, trying to not show how anxious he was and continued walking in the direction of his dorm. Shirogane walked the opposite way, and when she was far enough down the hall, Saihara turned around and walked away from his dorm. He was going to follow Shirogane and see what she was up to.

Saihara was glad that he followed Shirogane, because she walked into the library instead of to her Ultimate Lab. Saihara stayed around the corner as she entered the library. He waited a few moments to make sure she had walked away from the door, and then entered the library himself.

When Saihara entered the library, Shirogane was nowhere in sight. He started to internally panic. 

What if she’s planning a murder? 

What if he had a chance to stop it and then didn’t?

What if he failed everyone and they all died because of him?

Just like Amami, Akamatsu, Hoshi and Tojo died.. It was all his fault..

His thoughts were interrupted by somebody hitting him on the back of his head. Hard. It hurt like hell. He fell to the ground, trying his best to catch himself, but for some reason his arms and legs felt so weak suddenly. He touched the back of his head where it hurt. 

His hair was wet?.. 

W-Why was it wet..?!

He looked at his hand and noticed the vividly colored blood on his hand. He was going to die. Saihara’s vision started to blur and fade out. But before he fully lost consciousness, he saw a tall figure with long blue hair standing above him.

“..Let’s try this again tomorrow, Saihara” And then everything went black.


	2. Day 4̶̣̠̖̳9͉̳ͬ̃ͥ

DING DONG BING BONG

The morning announcement rang throughout Saihara’s room, coming from the monitor on the wall. He laid there in bed for a moment, giving himself the chance to awaken fully before he stood up. He slowly walked to the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. Saihara grabbed the hairbrush and fixed his messy, bed-head hair, and then brushed his teeth.

Saihara left the bathroom and quickly changed into his morning clothes, then left his dorm and started heading towards the dining hall.

This has become Saihara’s morning routine everyday, for 49 days.

49 days of being trapped in this hell, doing the same thing every morning.

4̶̣̠̖̳9͉̳ͬ̃ͥ ḑ̴̞͛̒ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑s̠҉͍͊ͅ..? T̨͈͗̌ͥḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ḑ̴̞͛̒o̯̱̊͊͢ẹ̿͋̒̕s̠҉͍͊ͅṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ s̠҉͍͊ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ẹ̿͋̒̕m̬̏ͤͅ r̴̨̦͕̝ỉ͔͖̜͌ĝ̽̓͑ḣ̖̻͛̓t̲̂̓ͩ̑..

It’s almost like it’s r̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘p̞̈͑̚͞ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ĝ̽̓͑.

But even if the mornings were the same, the day in general was never the same. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing to be honest.. Someone could be dead. D̶͔̭̪̻ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ I̍̅̎̊ ḑ̴̞͛̒ỉ͔͖̜͌ẹ̿͋̒̕? Yes, that’d be the same as the past few weeks, but after somebody dies, nothing is the same again.

Saihara arrived at the dining hall and everyone else seemed to have already arrived.

..Or everyone that was left at least.

So far only four (4) people had died, Amami, Akamatsu, Hoshi, and Tojo, but the dining hall seemed so much emptier without them.

Because Tojo was.. executed.. Everyone started making their own breakfast. Saihara walked into the kitchen and made himself some toast and scrambled eggs. He put it onto a plate and walked out of the kitchen, looking for where he wanted to sit down.

“Hey Saihara! Over here!” Momota shouted at him from across the room. He was sitting with Harukawa. Saihara smiled and walked over to the both of them, and sat down. He was glad he had at least two (2) friends in this hell..

“Good morning Momota, did you sleep well?” Saihara took his fork and stuck it into the eggs, taking a bite. They tasted okay. Saihara was never that good at cooking but he wouldn’t say he was terrible. He could cook without burning anything, and his food was edible.

“I sleep great, thanks for asking! What about you Saihara? And you Harumaki?”

Harukawa gave Momota a glare at the nickname and he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, sorry! How did you sleep Harukawa?”

“I slept fine, thanks for asking” She turned back to her food and continued eating silently.

“Aha.. I slept good as well Momota” D̶͔̭̪̻ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ I̍̅̎̊ s̠҉͍͊ͅl̙͖̑̾ͣẹ̿͋̒̕ẹ̿͋̒̕p̞̈͑̚͞ ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣl̙͖̑̾ͣ? Saihara chuckled awkwardly, hoping to lift some of the tension.

They continued to talk to each other about different things. Working out at night or maybe doing something fun this afternoon at the casino they had found. Their talking was quickly interrupted by.. yelling.

“Oh be quiet you obviously like him!”

D̶͔̭̪̻ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ẹ̿͋̒̕y҉̃̋̑ ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘v͒̄ͭ̏̇ẹ̿͋̒̕ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ ā̤̓̍͘r̴̨̦͕̝ĝ̽̓͑ư̡͕̭̇m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕ṇ̤͛̒̍t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣr̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒y҉̃̋̑?

“Nuh-uhh~ You’re just too dumb to realize the difference between platonic and romantic feelings you idiotic bitch!”

“I-Idiotic?! I’m the gorgeous girl genius! I’m not an i-idiot!”

Iruma and Ouma were arguing loudly at the table nearby Saihara, Momota and Harukawa. Curiosity got the best of Saihara and he was going to go over and check what they were arguing about, but Momota got there first.

“What the hell are you two arguing about?!” He stood at their table, standing tall and confident like always.

“This little shit over here-” Iruma said loudly, pointing at Ouma. “-is denying his feelings for Sherlock Homo over there!” She then pointed at Saihara.

“Am not! I told you I don’t have any feelings for him!” Ouma crossed his arms and sniped back at her. I̍̅̎̊s̠҉͍͊ͅ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ā̤̓̍͘ l̙͖̑̾ͣỉ͔͖̜͌ẹ̿͋̒̕?

“Do to!”

J̶̳́̃ư̡͕̭̇s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ s̠҉͍͊ͅḣ̖̻͛̓ư̡͕̭̇t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ư̡͕̭̇p̞̈͑̚͞.

“Do not!”

J̶̳́̃ư̡͕̭̇s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑. s̠҉͍͊ͅḣ̖̻͛̓ư̡͕̭̇t̲̂̓ͩ̑. ư̡͕̭̇p̞̈͑̚͞.

“Do to!”

J̶̳́̃ư̡͕̭̇s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ s̠҉͍͊ͅḣ̖̻͛̓ư̡͕̭̇t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ư̡͕̭̇p̞̈͑̚͞!

“Do no-!”

“Just shut up!”

I̍̅̎̊ ḑ̴̞͛̒ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ṇ̤͛̒̍ t̲̂̓ͩ̑o̯̱̊͊͢ y҉̃̋̑ẹ̿͋̒̕l̙͖̑̾ͣl̙͖̑̾ͣ..

The both of them stopped their back and forth bickering and quickly turned to face the person who just yelled at them to stop, Saihara.

“Wow Saihara-chan! Are you feeling okay?” Ouma tilted his head curiously and put a finger to his chin as if he were in thought.

“T-There’s no need to bicker like 8-year olds about this..! So what if Ouma has.. feelings for me? That’s not our business Iruma” Saihara crossed his arms as he finished speaking. Yes, he kind of wanted to know if Ouma liked him for.. reasons.. But it was private information, and Saihara doubted that Ouma actually did like him.

Iruma scoffed and stood up from the table, holding her plate. “Fine, whatever” She walked into the kitchen and that’s when Saihara noticed that everyone else had left during the argument. The only people left in the dining hall were Saihara, Momota, Harukawa and Ouma.

The dining hall was silent, Saihara wasn’t sure what to say. After a moment of silence, Ouma stood up with his Panta in hand. “Neehehe~ Looks like it’s time for me to take me leave! Byebye Saihara~” There was a mischievous smile on his face as he put a finger to his lips and quickly left the dining hall.

“Well that was.. strange.. Never know what trouble Ouma will get into with Iruma, y’know?” Momota chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Harukawa just stood next to him and nodded silently.

Saihara tried to process everything that happened but ended up deciding that it was too early for that. He wanted to go to the library and find an interesting book to read, so that’s what he was going to do.

“I think I’m going to head to the library and find something to read. I’ll see you guys later!” Saihara waved to both of them and left without another word. Even though he tried not to, the morning’s events kept finding their way into his thoughts. There’s no way Ouma could like Saihara back.. Is there? Why would he like Saihara?

D̶͔̭̪̻ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ I̍̅̎̊ ā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣr̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒y҉̃̋̑ ĝ̽̓͑ẹ̿͋̒̕t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ā̤̓̍͘ b̬͖̏́͢o̯̱̊͊͢o̯̱̊͊͢ḳ̯͍̑ͦ..?

Saihara was too deep in thought to realize he had subconsciously walked into the library. He snapped back into reality and was set on finding a good book to read.

\--- 

Saihara spent the next hour or so looking for a good book he wanted to read. Occasionally he would find one he thought looked interesting, but after reading the first chapter he had lost interest. Mystery books were always some of his favorites. He enjoyed trying to solve the mystery before it was revealed. And even though he could sometimes see the plot twists coming, they were still very enjoyable.

Saihara continued to look, when a book caught his eyes. It was a dark colored cover with a picture of a thief in a white suit, being chased by a detective in a black suit. Saihara curiously flipped through the first chapter to see if it’s something he’d want to read.

W̯ͤ̾ͣ͝ḣ̖̻͛̓y҉̃̋̑ ḑ̴̞͛̒o̯̱̊͊͢ẹ̿͋̒̕s̠҉͍͊ͅ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ s̠҉͍͊ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ẹ̿͋̒̕m̬̏ͤͅ s̠҉͍͊ͅo̯̱̊͊͢ f̵͖̜̉ͅā̤̓̍͘m̬̏ͤͅā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣỉ͔͖̜͌ā̤̓̍͘r̴̨̦͕̝?

The story was about a famous thief who wore a mask and stole priceless jewelry, jewels, and other treasures. And even though the thief never really made their presence a secret, acting out loudly and causing scenes wherever they went, somehow they had never been caught. The detective was put on the thief’s case and they had to try and figure out who this mysterious thief was, unmask them, and send them to jail. 

Saihara found the book under the ‘romance mystery’ section so he was slightly intrigued at what would happen later in the book, and decided to bring it to his room. 

Saihara started walking back to his room when he saw Shirogane. “Oh! Hello Shirogane! How are you doing?”

Shirogane smiled at him. Her smile made Saihara feel a little uneasy. It looked like a nice smile but it also seemed as if there was some sort of malice hidden under it. “I’m doing good! Just.. trying to head to my lab to work on something!” She looked a little panicked, Saihara thought. It made him more nervous and curious about what she was up to.

“Ah well.. I’ll let you go to your lab then..!” He smiled at her the best he could, trying to not show how anxious he was and continued walking in the direction of his dorm. Shirogane walked the opposite way, and when she was far enough down the hall, Saihara turned around and walked away from his dorm. He was going to follow Shirogane and see what she was up to..

D̶͔̭̪̻O̖̼ͩ͌͐N̺̻̔̆ͅ'T̨͈͗̌ͥ F̘͍͖ͫ͘O̖̼ͩ͌͐L̸̖̽̌͂L̸̖̽̌͂O̖̼ͩ͌͐W̯ͤ̾ͣ͝ Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔Ḛͭ̉̇͟R͉̜̎͡͠

Saihara quickly stopped walking. Something was telling him not to follow Shirogane. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was though.. Maybe his ‘inner voice’? Like what Kiibo talks about? Saihara forgot about it quickly and turned around, walking to his dorm once again.

Once he reached his dorm he sat on the bed and read his book. It was very enjoyable. Saihara made it through the first 5 chapters. So far it was just introducing the characters. The thief was a young-male, he was in his late teen’s, early 20’s. The same went for the detective. The thief was a very theatrical person, he liked making scenes, letting his presence be known. The detective on the other hand was more socially awkward, yet very smart and is confident in his ability to find the thief and unmask him.

Saihara heard a knock at the door, and that’s when he finally noticed how late it was. “Bro, you in there? You better not be ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒ or anything!” Saihara could tell it was Momota on the other side of the door. He hopped out of bed, and opened the door.

“Ack, sorry Momota, I didn’t realize what time it was. I’m assuming you came to get me for dinner..?” Saihara stepped out of his dorm and shut the door behind him.

Momota nodded and grinned. “Yup! Me and Harukawa have been waiting for you, but since you weren’t showing up we got a little worried since..” Momota trailed off. Even though he didn’t finish his sentence, Saihara knew exactly what he was going to say. ‘Since he might’ve been ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒.’

Momota coughed a few times and continued, “A-Anyways..! We’ve already got some food for you waiting in the dining hall! Let’s go before it gets too cold!”

When the two boys arrived at the dining hall together, it was empty and quiet. The only thing you could hear was the running water coming from the sink inside the kitchen. Saihara was 30 minutes late to dinner so he wasn’t surprised that everyone was gone.

Saihara followed Momota to the table that they usually sit at, and there was a plate of food sitting on it. “Here you go Saihara! Harukawa helped me make it since I’m that great of a chef..!” Saihara smiled and sat down with Momota. The running water in the kitchen stopped and Harukawa came out.

“Oh, hello there Saihara. Glad to see you’re still alive and well.” She gave him a small smile, but coming from Harukawa, Saihara knew that she really was glad he was still alive. 

“I’m glad I’m alive and well too” He chuckled and took a bite of his food. “Wow Momota! This tastes pretty good!” Saihara was being genuine when he said that, but when he took another bite something tasted.. off..

He began to feel lightheaded, everything started spinning and his vision started fading again. 

N̺̻̔̆ͅo̯̱̊͊͢t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ā̤̓̍͘ĝ̽̓͑ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍! P̧͕̒̊͘l̙͖̑̾ͣẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘s̠҉͍͊ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ ṇ̤͛̒̍o̯̱̊͊͢t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ā̤̓̍͘ĝ̽̓͑ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍!

He could hear Momota and Harukawa ask him if he was alright, but he wasn’t able to respond. He fell to the ground but luckily he felt someone catch him. Was Momota talking to him..? It was hard to tell. Everything seemed so loud yet so quiet. The only thing Saihara could hear was.. 

“..Let’s try this again tomorrow, Saihara” and then he blacked out.


	3. Day 4̶̣̠̖̳?9͉̳ͬ̃ͥ

SAIHARA'S POV

DING DONG BING BONG

The morning announcement rang throughout Saihara’s room, coming from the monitor on the wall. He laid there in bed for a moment, giving himself the chance to awaken fully before he stood up. He slowly walked to the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face.

I̍̅̎̊ ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘v͒̄ͭ̏̇ẹ̿͋̒̕ ā̤̓̍͘ ḣ̖̻͛̓ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒ā̤̓̍͘c͕͗ͤ̕̕ḣ̖̻͛̓ẹ̿͋̒̕, ā̤̓̍͘ṇ̤͛̒̍ḑ̴̞͛̒ m̬̏ͤͅy҉̃̋̑ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓r̴̨̦͕̝o̯̱̊͊͢ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ḣ̖̻͛̓ư̡͕̭̇r̴̨̦͕̝t̲̂̓ͩ̑s̠҉͍͊ͅ

Saihara grabbed the hairbrush and fixed his messy, bed-head hair, and then brushed his teeth.

Saihara left the bathroom and quickly changed into his morning clothes, then left his dorm and started heading towards the dining hall.

This has become Saihara’s morning routine everyday, for 49 days.

49 days of being trapped in this hell, doing the same thing every morning.

4̶̣̠̖̳9͉̳ͬ̃ͥ ḑ̴̞͛̒ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑s̠҉͍͊ͅ..? T̨͈͗̌ͥḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑ s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌l̙͖̑̾ͣl̙͖̑̾ͣ ḑ̴̞͛̒o̯̱̊͊͢ẹ̿͋̒̕s̠҉͍͊ͅṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ s̠҉͍͊ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ẹ̿͋̒̕m̬̏ͤͅ r̴̨̦͕̝ỉ͔͖̜͌ĝ̽̓͑ḣ̖̻͛̓t̲̂̓ͩ̑..

It’s almost like it’s r̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕p̞̈͑̚͞ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ĝ̽̓͑.

But even if the mornings were the same, the day in general was never the same.

I̍̅̎̊r̴̨̦͕̝o̯̱̊͊͢ṇ̤͛̒̍ỉ͔͖̜͌c͕͗ͤ̕̕ s̠҉͍͊ͅỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍c͕͗ͤ̕̕ẹ̿͋̒̕ I̍̅̎̊ f̵͖̜̉ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ẹ̿͋̒̕l̙͖̑̾ͣ l̙͖̑̾ͣỉ͔͖̜͌ḳ̯͍̑ͦẹ̿͋̒̕ I̍̅̎̊'m̬̏ͤͅ ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘v͒̄ͭ̏̇ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ĝ̽̓͑ ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍t̲̂̓ͩ̑ẹ̿͋̒̕ṇ̤͛̒̍s̠҉͍͊ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕j̪̟̮̔ͩā̤̓̍͘ v͒̄ͭ̏̇ư̡͕̭̇ r̴̨̦͕̝ỉ͔͖̜͌ĝ̽̓͑ḣ̖̻͛̓t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ṇ̤͛̒̍o̯̱̊͊͢w̦̺̐̐͟..

He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing to be honest.. Someone could be ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒. Yes, that’d be the same as the past few weeks, but after somebody dies, nothing is the same again.

Saihara arrived at the dining hall and everyone else seemed to have already arrived.

..Or everyone that was left at least.

So far only four (4) people had died, Amami, Akamatsu, Hoshi, and Tojo, but the dining hall seemed so much emptier without them.

Because Tojo was.. executed.. Everyone started making their own breakfast. Saihara walked into the kitchen and made himself some toast and scrambled eggs. He put it onto a plate and walked out of the kitchen, looking for where he wanted to sit down.

“Hey Saihara! Over here!” Momota shouted at him from across the room. He was sitting with Harukawa. Saihara smiled and walked over to the both of them, and sat down. He was glad he had at least two (2) friends in this hell..

“Good morning Momota, did you sleep well?” Saihara took his fork and stuck it into the eggs, taking a bite. They tasted okay. 

T̨͈͗̌ͥḣ̖̻͛̓ẹ̿͋̒̕ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ā̤̓̍͘s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ẹ̿͋̒̕ ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ t̲̂̓ͩ̑o̯̱̊͊͢o̯̱̊͊͢ f̵͖̜̉ͅā̤̓̍͘m̬̏ͤͅỉ͔͖̜͌l̙͖̑̾ͣỉ͔͖̜͌ā̤̓̍͘r̴̨̦͕̝

Saihara was never that good at cooking but he wouldn’t say he was terrible. He could cook without burning anything, and his food was edible.

“I sleep great, thanks for asking! What about you Saihara? And you Harumaki?”

Harukawa gave Momota a glare at the nickname and he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, sorry! How did you sleep Harukawa?”

“I slept fine, thanks for asking” She turned back to her food and continued eating silently.

“Aha.. I slept good as well Momota” Saihara chuckled awkwardly, hoping to lift some of the tension.

I̍̅̎̊ ḑ̴̞͛̒o̯̱̊͊͢ṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ r̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕m̬̏ͤͅb̬͖̏́͢ẹ̿͋̒̕r̴̨̦͕̝ ĝ̽̓͑o̯̱̊͊͢ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ĝ̽̓͑ t̲̂̓ͩ̑o̯̱̊͊͢ s̠҉͍͊ͅl̙͖̑̾ͣẹ̿͋̒̕ẹ̿͋̒̕p̞̈͑̚͞, I̍̅̎̊ j̪̟̮̔ͩư̡͕̭̇s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ r̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕m̬̏ͤͅb̬͖̏́͢ẹ̿͋̒̕r̴̨̦͕̝ w̦̺̐̐͟ā̤̓̍͘ḳ̯͍̑ͦỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ĝ̽̓͑ ư̡͕̭̇p̞̈͑̚͞

They continued to talk to each other about different things. Working out at night or maybe doing something fun this afternoon at the casino they had found. Their talking was quickly interrupted by.. yelling.

“Oh be quiet you obviously like him!”

“Nuh-uhh~ You’re just too dumb to realize the difference between platonic and romantic feelings you idiotic bitch!”

D̶͔̭̪̻ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑ w̦̺̐̐͟ẹ̿͋̒̕ ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘v͒̄ͭ̏̇ẹ̿͋̒̕ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ ā̤̓̍͘r̴̨̦͕̝ĝ̽̓͑ư̡͕̭̇m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕ṇ̤͛̒̍t̲̂̓ͩ̑.. y҉̃̋̑ẹ̿͋̒̕s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ẹ̿͋̒̕r̴̨̦͕̝ḑ̴̞͛̒ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑..?

“I-Idiotic?! I’m the gorgeous girl genius! I’m not an i-idiot!”

Iruma and Ouma were arguing loudly at the table nearby Saihara, Momota and Harukawa. Curiosity got the best of Saihara and he was going to go over and check what they were arguing about, but Momota got there first.

“What the hell are you two arguing about?!” He stood at their table, standing tall and confident like always.

“This little shit over here-” Iruma said loudly, pointing at Ouma. “-is denying his feelings for Sherlock Homo over there!” She then pointed at Saihara.

“Am not! I told you I don’t have any feelings for him!” Ouma crossed his arms and sniped back at her.

“Do to!”

S̵̙͕̀̃t̲̂̓ͩ̑ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑ c͕͗ͤ̕̕ā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣm̬̏ͤͅ.

“Do not!”

S̵̙͕̀̃t̲̂̓ͩ̑ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑ c͕͗ͤ̕̕ā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣm̬̏ͤͅ.

“Do to!”

S̵̙͕̀̃t̲̂̓ͩ̑ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑ c͕͗ͤ̕̕ā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣm̬̏ͤͅ.

“Do no-!”

“Both of you calm down..!”

The both of them stopped their back and forth bickering and turned to face the person who just yelled at them to calm down, Saihara.

“Huhhh? What is it Saihara-chan?” Ouma tilted his head curiously and put a finger to his chin as if he were in thought.

“There’s no need to bicker like 8-year olds about this..! So what if Ouma has.. feelings for me? That’s not our business Iruma” Saihara crossed his arms as he finished speaking. Yes, he kind of wanted to know if Ouma liked him for.. reasons.. But it was private information, and Saihara doubted that Ouma actually did like him.

Iruma scoffed and stood up from the table, holding her plate. “Fine, whatever” She walked into the kitchen and that’s when Saihara noticed that everyone else had left during the argument. The only people left in the dining hall were Saihara, Momota, Harukawa and Ouma.

The dining hall was silent, Saihara wasn’t sure what to say. After a moment of silence, Ouma stood up with his Panta in hand. “Neehehe~ Looks like it’s time for me to take me leave! Byebye Saihara~” There was a mischievous smile on his face as he put a finger to his lips and quickly left the dining hall.

Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔ẹ̿͋̒̕ ā̤̓̍͘l̙͖̑̾ͣw̦̺̐̐͟ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑s̠҉͍͊ͅ ḑ̴̞͛̒o̯̱̊͊͢ẹ̿͋̒̕s̠҉͍͊ͅ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘t̲̂̓ͩ̑

“Well that was.. strange.. Never know what trouble Ouma will get into with Iruma, y’know?” Momota chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Harukawa just stood next to him and nodded silently.

Saihara tried to process everything that happened but ended up deciding that it was too early for that. He wanted to go to the library and find an interesting book to read, so that’s what he was going to do.

“I think I’m going to head to the library and find something to read. I’ll see you guys later!” Saihara waved to both of them and left without another word. Even though he tried not to, the morning’s events kept finding their way into his thoughts. There’s no way Ouma could like Saihara back.. Is there? Why would he like Saihara?

I̍̅̎̊ s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌l̙͖̑̾ͣl̙͖̑̾ͣ ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘v͒̄ͭ̏̇ẹ̿͋̒̕ ṇ̤͛̒̍o̯̱̊͊͢ ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘

Saihara was too deep in thought to realize he had subconsciously walked into the library. He snapped back into reality and was set on finding a good book to read.

W̯ͤ̾ͣ͝ḣ̖̻͛̓y҉̃̋̑ ḑ̴̞͛̒o̯̱̊͊͢ I̍̅̎̊ s̠҉͍͊ͅā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑ ỉ͔͖̜͌t̲̂̓ͩ̑ l̙͖̑̾ͣỉ͔͖̜͌ḳ̯͍̑ͦẹ̿͋̒̕ I̍̅̎̊'v͒̄ͭ̏̇ẹ̿͋̒̕ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓o̯̱̊͊͢ư̡͕̭̇ĝ̽̓͑ḣ̖̻͛̓t̲̂̓ͩ̑ ỉ͔͖̜͌t̲̂̓ͩ̑ b̬͖̏́͢ẹ̿͋̒̕f̵͖̜̉ͅo̯̱̊͊͢r̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕..?

\--- 

Saihara spent the next hour or so looking for a good book he wanted to read. Occasionally he would find one he thought looked interesting, but after reading the first chapter he had lost interest. Mystery books were always some of his favorites. He enjoyed trying to solve the mystery before it was revealed. And even though he could sometimes see the plot twists coming, they were still very enjoyable.

Saihara continued to look, when a book caught his eyes. It was a dark colored cover with a picture of a thief in a white suit, being chased by a detective in a black suit. Saihara curiously flipped through the first chapter to see if it’s something he’d want to read.

The story was about a famous thief who wore a mask and stole priceless jewelry, jewels, and other treasures. And even though the thief never really made their presence a secret, acting out loudly and causing scenes wherever they went, somehow they had never been caught. The detective was put on the thief’s case and they had to try and figure out who this mysterious thief was, unmask them, and send them to jail. 

D̶͔̭̪̻ẹ̿͋̒̕j̪̟̮̔ͩā̤̓̍͘ v͒̄ͭ̏̇ư̡͕̭̇ w̦̺̐̐͟o̯̱̊͊͢r̴̨̦͕̝ḳ̯͍̑ͦs̠҉͍͊ͅ ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ w̦̺̐̐͟ẹ̿͋̒̕ỉ͔͖̜͌r̴̨̦͕̝ḑ̴̞͛̒ w̦̺̐̐͟ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑s̠҉͍͊ͅ, I̍̅̎̊ f̵͖̜̉ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ẹ̿͋̒̕l̙͖̑̾ͣ l̙͖̑̾ͣỉ͔͖̜͌ḳ̯͍̑ͦẹ̿͋̒̕ I̍̅̎̊'v͒̄ͭ̏̇ẹ̿͋̒̕ r̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ ā̤̓̍͘ f̵͖̜̉ͅẹ̿͋̒̕w̦̺̐̐͟ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕s̠҉͍͊ͅ b̬͖̏́͢ẹ̿͋̒̕f̵͖̜̉ͅo̯̱̊͊͢r̴̨̦͕̝ẹ̿͋̒̕

Saihara found the book under the ‘romance mystery’ section so he was slightly intrigued at what would happen later in the book, and decided to bring it to his room. 

Saihara started walking back to his room when he saw Shirogane. “Oh! Hello Shirogane! How are you doing?”

Shirogane smiled at him. Her smile made Saihara feel a little uneasy. It looked like a nice smile but it also seemed as if there was some sort of malice hidden under it. “I’m doing good! Just.. trying to head to my lab to work on something!” She looked a little panicked, Saihara thought. It made him more nervous and curious about what she was up to.

“Ah well.. I’ll let you go to your lab then..!” He smiled at her the best he could, trying to not show how anxious he was and continued walking in the direction of his dorm. Shirogane walked the opposite way, and when she was far enough down the hall, Saihara turned around and walked away from his dorm. He was going to follow Shirogane and see what she was up to.

D̶͔̭̪̻O̖̼ͩ͌͐N̺̻̔̆ͅ'T̨͈͗̌ͥ F̘͍͖ͫ͘O̖̼ͩ͌͐L̸̖̽̌͂L̸̖̽̌͂O̖̼ͩ͌͐W̯ͤ̾ͣ͝ Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔Ḛͭ̉̇͟R͉̜̎͡͠

Saihara quickly stopped walking. Something was telling him not to follow Shirogane. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was though.. Maybe his ‘inner voice’? Like what Kiibo talks about? Saihara forgot about it quickly and turned around, walking to his dorm once again.

Once he reached his dorm he sat on the bed and read his book. It was very enjoyable. Saihara made it through the first 5 chapters. So far it was just introducing the characters. The thief was a young-male, he was in his late teen’s, early 20’s. The same went for the detective. The thief was a very theatrical person, he liked making scenes, letting his presence be known. The detective on the other hand was more socially awkward, yet very smart and is confident in his ability to find the thief and unmask him.

Saihara heard a knock at the door, and that’s when he finally noticed how late it was. “Bro, you in there? You better not be ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒ or anything!” Saihara could tell it was Momota on the other side of the door. He hopped out of bed to go open the door.

D̶͔̭̪̻O̖̼ͩ͌͐N̺̻̔̆ͅ'T̨͈͗̌ͥ O̖̼ͩ͌͐P̧͕̒̊͘Ḛͭ̉̇͟N̺̻̔̆ͅ I̍̅̎̊T̨͈͗̌ͥ

Saihara quickly stopped once he heard his ‘inner voice’ again. Why couldn’t he open the door? It was only Momota at it. Was.. Momota going to ḳ̯͍̑ͦỉ͔͖̜͌l̙͖̑̾ͣl̙͖̑̾ͣ ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌m̬̏ͤͅ..?

Saihara fake coughed a few times, “S-Sorry Momota..! I.. Don’t feel good..!” He said in between his coughs. Saihara wasn’t a great actor so he hoped that Momota would believe him.

There was a moment of silence from Momota, causing Saihara’s heart rate to quicken. “Oh.. Okay Saihara! I hope you feel better! I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t come to training tonight and try to get some rest okay?”

Saihara let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding in, “W-Will do..!” He heard Momota walk away and flopped onto the bed. He went to pick up the book and that’s when Saihara noticed his hands were shaking from how nervous he was. He decided to let his nerves calm down a little and just laid there for a few minutes.

Minutes passed and Saihara heard a knock at the door once again. He expected it to be Momota or Harukawa. He didn’t hear any objection to opening the door from his ‘inner voice’ and so he walked over to the door and opened it.

The person at the door was neither Momota nor Harukawa, it was.. Iruma? “O-Oh! Hello Iruma! Do.. you need something?”

She grinned and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the dorm. “Yup! I need evidence that the little shit likes you and you’re going to help me!” She dragged him into her Ultimate Lab and started grabbing some tools.

“W-What?! You’re still trying to prove it after this mor-” He was cut off by Iruma.. hitting him over the head with a wrench. Everything started to spin, his vision was distorted and he could feel himself slip into unconsciousness o̯̱̊͊͢ṇ̤͛̒̍c͕͗ͤ̕̕ẹ̿͋̒̕ ā̤̓̍͘ĝ̽̓͑ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍. 

W̯ͤ̾ͣ͝ḣ̖̻͛̓y҉̃̋̑ m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕..? W̯ͤ̾ͣ͝ḣ̖̻͛̓y҉̃̋̑ ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘p̞̈͑̚͞p̞̈͑̚͞ẹ̿͋̒̕ṇ̤͛̒̍ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ĝ̽̓͑ ā̤̓̍͘ĝ̽̓͑ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍?!

“I-I’m sorry Saihara.. I need to l-leave this place! I can’t handle it a-anymore!” Saihara wanted to say something in return but all he could do was fall to the ground. Instead of fighting it.. he just let himself go.

“..L̸̖̽̌͂ẹ̿͋̒̕t̲̂̓ͩ̑’s̠҉͍͊ͅ t̲̂̓ͩ̑r̴̨̦͕̝y҉̃̋̑ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ ā̤̓̍͘ĝ̽̓͑ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ t̲̂̓ͩ̑o̯̱̊͊͢m̬̏ͤͅo̯̱̊͊͢r̴̨̦͕̝r̴̨̦͕̝o̯̱̊͊͢w̦̺̐̐͟, S̵̙͕̀̃ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘r̴̨̦͕̝ā̤̓̍͘” and then he blacked out.  
.  
.  
.

Ḛͭ̉̇͟R͉̜̎͡͠R͉̜̎͡͠O̖̼ͩ͌͐R͉̜̎͡͠: S̵̙͕̀̃A̷͙ͭͫ̕I̍̅̎̊Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔A̷͙ͭͫ̕R͉̜̎͡͠A̷͙ͭͫ̕S̵̙͕̀̃Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔U̠҉̷̙ͦI̍̅̎̊C̵͉͋̔͞Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔I̍̅̎̊.ẹ̿͋̒̕x̛̘̠̹͋ẹ̿͋̒̕ M͉̅ͮ͒ͤḚͭ̉̇͟M͉̅ͮ͒ͤO̖̼ͩ͌͐R͉̜̎͡͠Ỵ̛̖͋͢ C̵͉͋̔͞O̖̼ͩ͌͐U̠҉̷̙ͦL̸̖̽̌͂D̶͔̭̪̻ N̺̻̔̆ͅO̖̼ͩ͌͐T̨͈͗̌ͥ B̩͎͍̾ͅḚͭ̉̇͟ D̶͔̭̪̻Ḛͭ̉̇͟L̸̖̽̌͂Ḛͭ̉̇͟T̨͈͗̌ͥḚͭ̉̇͟D̶͔̭̪̻


	4. D̶͔̭̪̻ā̤̓̍͘y҉̃̋̑ 4̶̣̠̖̳9͉̳ͬ̃ͥ

Ḛͭ̉̇͟R͉̜̎͡͠R͉̜̎͡͠O̖̼ͩ͌͐R͉̜̎͡͠: S̵̙͕̀̃A̷͙ͭͫ̕I̍̅̎̊Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔A̷͙ͭͫ̕R͉̜̎͡͠A̷͙ͭͫ̕S̵̙͕̀̃Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔U̠҉̷̙ͦI̍̅̎̊C̵͉͋̔͞Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔I̍̅̎̊.ẹ̿͋̒̕x̛̘̠̹͋ẹ̿͋̒̕ M͉̅ͮ͒ͤḚͭ̉̇͟M͉̅ͮ͒ͤO̖̼ͩ͌͐R͉̜̎͡͠Ỵ̛̖͋͢ C̵͉͋̔͞O̖̼ͩ͌͐U̠҉̷̙ͦL̸̖̽̌͂D̶͔̭̪̻ N̺̻̔̆ͅO̖̼ͩ͌͐T̨͈͗̌ͥ B̩͎͍̾ͅḚͭ̉̇͟ D̶͔̭̪̻Ḛͭ̉̇͟L̸̖̽̌͂Ḛͭ̉̇͟T̨͈͗̌ͥḚͭ̉̇͟D̶͔̭̪̻ 

DING DONG BING BONG

The morning announcement rang throughout Saihara’s room, coming from the monitor on the wall. He shot up in bed, his hand immediately going to the back of his head. He.. wasn’t ḑ̴̞͛̒ẹ̿͋̒̕ā̤̓̍͘ḑ̴̞͛̒? How is that possible? He rubbed his eyes. It’s too early in the morning to think about this, but there’s no way he could forget about it either.

Ḛͭ̉̇͟R͉̜̎͡͠R͉̜̎͡͠O̖̼ͩ͌͐R͉̜̎͡͠: S̵̙͕̀̃A̷͙ͭͫ̕I̍̅̎̊Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔A̷͙ͭͫ̕R͉̜̎͡͠A̷͙ͭͫ̕S̵̙͕̀̃Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔U̠҉̷̙ͦI̍̅̎̊C̵͉͋̔͞Hͥ̽ͣ̃̔I̍̅̎̊.ẹ̿͋̒̕x̛̘̠̹͋ẹ̿͋̒̕ M͉̅ͮ͒ͤḚͭ̉̇͟M͉̅ͮ͒ͤO̖̼ͩ͌͐R͉̜̎͡͠Ỵ̛̖͋͢ R͉̜̎͡͠Ḛͭ̉̇͟S̵̙͕̀̃T̨͈͗̌ͥO̖̼ͩ͌͐R͉̜̎͡͠Ḛͭ̉̇͟D̶͔̭̪̻

Saihara immediately had multiple memories of the past few days run through his mind. It was almost like he had been flashed with one of the flashback lights. His head started to hurt and after the memories stopped he collapsed back onto the bed.

What were all the memories he was experiencing?

Was that why he was feeling so much deja vu?

Is this the mastermind’s doing?

There was one specific memory that stood out to him. The very f̵͖̜̉ͅỉ͔͖̜͌r̴̨̦͕̝s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕ ḣ̖̻͛̓ẹ̿͋̒̕ ḑ̴̞͛̒ỉ͔͖̜͌ẹ̿͋̒̕ḑ̴̞͛̒. Someone had killed him, he’s assuming the mastermind, but he wasn’t able to remember the face of who killed him.

‘This is so stupid..’ He thought to himself. What’s the point of gaining all these memories back if he can’t do anything with them?

Saihara’s stomach grumbled and he decided to finally get out of bed. Instead of doing his normal routine he just left the room. He needed to eat something and then think about what was happening.

As he walked to the dining hall, a few different ideas swirled through his mind.

Can he trust anyone here?

If this is the mastermind’s doing, why did they seem to want him alive?

Is this all just some weird dream he’s experiencing?

Could he trust Harukawa or Momota with this information?

..Would they believe him?

Saihara wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t. He almost didn’t believe it himself. He’s ḑ̴̞͛̒ỉ͔͖̜͌ẹ̿͋̒̕ḑ̴̞͛̒ three (3) times already, and then he wakes up the next day perfectly fine.

Saihara reached the dining hall and took a deep breath in. He stood in front of the large doors that lead into the dining hall.

The mastermind was most likely in that room with everyone else.

Are they aware of the fact that he has his memories still?

Saihara decided that he needed to act the same as he has been for the p̞̈͑̚͞ā̤̓̍͘s̠҉͍͊ͅt̲̂̓ͩ̑ f̵͖̜̉ͅẹ̿͋̒̕w̦̺̐̐͟ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕s̠҉͍͊ͅ. Carefully, Saihara pushed the dining hall doors open and walked inside. Everything seemed the same as his memories.. Is he really stuck in some sort of t̲̂̓ͩ̑ỉ͔͖̜͌m̬̏ͤͅẹ̿͋̒̕ l̙͖̑̾ͣo̯̱̊͊͢o̯̱̊͊͢p̞̈͑̚͞?

Saihara walked to the kitchen and made himself toast and eggs, once again. When he finished making them, he grabbed himself a plate and walked out of the kitchen. Should he sit with Momota and Harukawa again today?

“Hey Saihara! Over here!” Momota shouted at him from across the room. He was sitting with Harukawa. Saihara smiled and walked over to the both of them, and sat down. He was still glad he had at least two (2) friends in this hell..

‘Okay Saihara, act normal..’

“Good morning Momota, did you sleep well?” Saihara took his fork and stuck it into the eggs, taking a bite. They tasted okay. Just like usual. Even though he’s cooked the same meal 4 times already, he still can’t seem to get any better at it.

“I sleep great, thanks for asking! What about you Saihara? And you Harumaki?”

Harukawa gave Momota a glare at the nickname and he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, sorry! How did you sleep Harukawa?”

“I slept fine, thanks for asking” She turned back to her food and continued eating silently.

“Aha.. I slept good as well Momota” Saihara chuckled awkwardly, hoping to lift some of the tension. He didn’t actually sleep all that well.. Saihara wasn’t able to remember going to bed at all.

P̧͕̒̊͘r̴̨̦͕̝o̯̱̊͊͢b̬͖̏́͢ā̤̓̍͘b̬͖̏́͢l̙͖̑̾ͣy҉̃̋̑ b̬͖̏́͢ẹ̿͋̒̕c͕͗ͤ̕̕ā̤̓̍͘ư̡͕̭̇s̠҉͍͊ͅẹ̿͋̒̕ ḣ̖̻͛̓ẹ̿͋̒̕ ḑ̴̞͛̒ỉ͔͖̜͌ḑ̴̞͛̒ṇ̤͛̒̍'t̲̂̓ͩ̑..

They continued to talk to each other about different things. Working out at night or maybe doing something fun this afternoon at the casino they had found. Their talking was quickly interrupted by.. yelling, once again.

“Oh be quiet you obviously like him!”

“Nuh-uhh~ You’re just too dumb to realize the difference between platonic and romantic feelings you idiotic bitch!”

“I-Idiotic?! I’m the gorgeous girl genius! I’m not an i-idiot!”

Iruma and Ouma were arguing loudly at the table nearby Saihara, Momota and Harukawa. Saihara decided that for once instead of letting Momota see what they were arguing about, he would go check it out.

“What are you two arguing about?” He asked calmly as he walked over and stood in front of their table.

Saihara couldn’t help but notice the slightly surprised look on Ouma’s face but he was quick to cover it up.

‘What was that about..?’

“This little shit over here-” Iruma said loudly, pointing at Ouma. “-is denying his feelings for you!” She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

“Am not! I told you I don’t have any feelings for him!” Ouma crossed his arms and sniped back at her.

“Do to!”

“Do not!”

“Do to!”

“Do no-!”

“Guys stop!”

They both stopped their bickering and turned to face Saihara again.

“Hmm? What is it Saihara-chan?” Ouma tilted his head curiously and put a finger to his chin as if he were in thought.

“There’s no need to argue about this! If Ouma has feelings for me, that’s his business not ours Iruma.” Saihara crossed his arms as he finished speaking. Saihara still never figured out if Ouma liked him or not. He was still curious about it but didn’t want to bother Ouma about it, and so he kept his mouth shut.

Iruma scoffed and stood up from the table, holding her plate. “Fine, whatever” She walked into the kitchen and that’s when Saihara noticed that everyone else had left during the argument. The only people left in the dining hall were Saihara, Momota, Harukawa and Ouma.

The dining hall was silent, Saihara wasn’t sure what to say. After a moment of silence, Ouma stood up with his Panta in hand. “Neehehe~ Looks like it’s time for me to take me leave! Byebye Saihara~” There was a mischievous smile on his face as he put a finger to his lips and quickly left the dining hall.

G̩̱ͩ̏͜o̯̱̊͊͢ w̦̺̐̐͟ỉ͔͖̜͌t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌m̬̏ͤͅ

Another voice..? Why did it want him to go with Ouma? Saihara decided not to think too much about it and followed Ouma out of the dining hall. “Ouma wait up..!” He walked quickly and caught up to Ouma.

“Hmmm? Oh hello Saihara! Wanna spend time with little ol’ me?~” Ouma placed his hands on the back of his head as they walked together to who knows where.

Saihara’s brain stopped working for a moment. Why did his ‘inner voice’ want him to follow Ouma exactly? He wasn’t sure.. Saihara noticed Ouma looking at him and that’s when he noticed how quiet he’s been. “O-Oh sorry! Yeah I’d like to hang out!” It wasn’t 100% a lie, that wasn’t the entire reason Saihara followed Ouma, but he wouldn’t mind hanging out with him.

“Yay, Saihara wants to spend time with mee!~” Ouma grinned and grabbed Saihara’s wrist. “Let’s go! I have something suuuper fun we can do!” He started skipping down the hallway with Saihara’s wrist in his hand, back to.. his dorm..?

When they reached Ouma’s dorm, Ouma opened it using his key and dragged Saihara inside. “What are we doing here Ouma? I thought you wanted to hang o-?”

Before Saihara could finish his sentence he was pushed backwards onto the bed by Ouma, who then crawled onto his lap and straddled him. “Oh we’re gonna do more than hang out~” He said lowly.

Saihara’s face immediately turned red. “W-What? O-Ouma slow down-!”

Ouma paused for a second, then grinned. “Just kidding!~ Did I get ‘cha?” He hopped off of Saihara’s lap and sat next to him on the bed with his legs crossed.

Saihara covered his face with his hand. “W-What was that for?!”

Ouma giggled but his face quickly became serious. The sudden change in Ouma’s demeanor sent a shiver down his spine. 

What Ouma said next isn’t what Saihara had expected him to say..

“So you’re also experiencing today again?”


	5. Ḑ̸̲̘͈͓̟̃͋͛̐̎ǎ̴͕̮͍̼̝͕̿̊́͠y̵͚͛̄̊̓ ̶̭̿͋̉͋̾́͝?̷̧̧͓͚̙̝̖̔̈́͊͗́̌̕?̴̬͙̭͚̗̟̆̉̌͊͒͐̐̔͝?̴̳̝̬̳̮̫͛̂͝

“So you’re experiencing today again too?”

Hearing those words made Saihara freeze.

_Ouma was experiencing today too?_

_How much does he remember?_

Saihara turned to face Ouma. “How much do you remember?” He asked the smaller boy. Ouma put his finger to his chin, acting as if he was deep in thought. Saihara sat there in silence letting Ouma think. He was having trouble remember the past few “d̸̨̮̩̰̣̠̽́̕͘͜a̷̱̙̿̄̔̉̆̾̚͝ỹ̶̭́̿͆̍ͅs̸͙͗͐͋̚͝.”

_Į̶̡͚͙͚̞̺̩̂̿f̶̡̗̳̉̈́̿̎̈́ ̸͖̥̻̭̬͈̭̠̜̀̍͌̊̍̌̿͜͠h̵͉̊̔͒ͅȩ̷̳̩͛̾͗̊͝ ̷̬̤̼͍̑̅̊̈́̊č̸̫͐̈͆̏̿͛̕͜ǫ̸̧͍̥̱̻̦̈̆̅͂̇̊u̸̱̟̙̿̀̈́l̵̽ͅď̸̨̨̻̼̙͇͓̦̜ ̸̛̟̤̪̺̀̓̒̒̋͊͑͊͘ę̷̛̪̣̺̠͕̗͚̗͂̋̑̉̚͠v̸̨̮̫̈́̒̄̊̑̅͝e̴̘̟̬̳̎͑̿̽̋̽̚͜͝ṅ̷͙̜̗͙̯̳ͅͅ ̷̡̱̤͍͉̝̱̺̼̙̑̿͊̀͒̋̚ç̷̻̲͓̜̯̈̈́̇̓̓͐̓̃͂ͅã̷͙̝͑͒͝l̶͙̹̜̹̭̟̩͐͛͘͝͠l̴̮̙̞̦̫̫̣̥̯̐ͅ ̸̯̘̥̜̝̮͍͗͌͆̈́͝ͅţ̶̡̯͙͓̖̽̔̿̑̐h̸̩̖̙̻͙͎̼͛̌́͂ē̸̛͓̟͇͕̭̊̒͠͠ͅm̸̨̘̠̹͚͎͉͑̀̒̑̃̃͑͊̚ ̸̛̹̘̫͈͔̄́̃̿̑̽̓͌͜ţ̵̢͙̞̼͉̦̪̋͒̓͂͛̑̐̂͋͘ḩ̸̢̤̙̤͆̄̋̃̾̋͆̕̕a̶̡̝̻̥͕͚̘̤͌́̈́ͅt̷̲̲̹͓͓̱̦͚̺̉.̵̭̯̇̔.̶̩̤̘͕̘̘̂̎̕_

Moments passed before Ouma broke the silence. “My memory is kind of.. hazy.. right now. But the one thing I do remember is waking up this morning and walking to the Dining Hall. Everything seemed normal except for when Iruma walked up to me and started talking about.. stuff.”

Saihara knew what Ouma was talking about when he said ‘stuff’. The argument they’ve been having about Ouma’s feelings towards Saihara.

_Ĩ̸̘̠̫̝̯̞̟̅̈̂'̷̝̪͈̿̉͐̓́̂͗̓̓̌m̵̧͎̲͔̯̗͇̹͐̿͆̊̋̚ ̷̗̊̐s̸̡͎͔̩̒͆̉͝t̸̡̤͙͍͓̣̭̺̝̯͛í̴̡̱̫̳̤͘ͅl̶̬̠̳̫͎͈̻̋͛̆l̶̻͉̪͘ͅ ̴̢̛͇̫̎̊n̵̡͗̈͌͋̄̍̇̍̒̚o̶̢̧̰̙̺̱̼̻̮̞͑̂̿t̴̢̝̠͋̓̄͛̾̌̌̾ ̸̡͉̗̊͘s̵̨̤͖̟̐u̵̡̝̱͚͖͔̪̱͉͋́ŗ̸̤̘̊̀̚͜e̷̛̛̠̞͎̗̝̘͙̦̒͌̈́͆̅̇̇ ̴̨̦̦̖̼̯͖̹͙̊̒͊̿h̷̢̯̜̬̣̽̿ȯ̸̱̺̗͙̿̂̕w̷̡̥̘͈̺̪̝̼̥͑̔̇̾͐͑̚ ̴̡̻̑̑̀̿͐̔̌͠h̷̦̟̩̱̞̋̆͒e̷̪̼͎͇͇̣̒͐ ̷̮͕͓̏́ͅf̴̺̭̳̠̅̌͗̕e̴̻͒e̴̗̯̹͕̝͖͎̊̃̇l̸͎̈̑̅̃̑̽͋̄̚͝s̶̬̼̣̭̑̎̓͗͒̎͘͝ ̶̛͓͇̗̖̽͑͋̋a̶̧̐̑́̂̈́͑̐̓͆͝b̶̢̢̺̻̘̖̞̺̯̀̆̏͂͆̏̕o̸͕̫͚͚̤̭͖͑͆̎ụ̸̠̖̤͚͙̮̲͋͋̌̔̋̉̑̎͆̿t̴̥̩̑͐ ̸̻̙̔̌̑̈́̈́̔̓̚m̷̙̟̜̬̼͈̗͎̉̆̈́̃͗̚ȅ̷̛̖̦̞͔͎͔̞̮̲̖̑̐̋͠.̶̛̺͒͐͒̋̐̕.̸̨̰̯̞̱̰͚̳͔͂̅́͂ ̸̧̬͚̱̯̮͚̻̋̉̑̈́͋ͅD̴̝̿̓ő̸̤̮̺̜̜̓ ̵̢̫̭̜̬̞̪̲̥̓͆̔̈́̿͋̈́̚͠I̷̊́͒͜ ̶̲̩̰̜̱͓̋̆̅͛͂͑͝͝a̷̪͇̼̺̱̓̓̿̂̎̍͘͝͝s̸̘̙̝̮̼̖̻͒k̴̳͖͉̎̔.̴͇͇̳̠̜̱̈̉̕.̶͙̍͋͝͝?̶̛͈̰͉̳̮̖̱̹̆̉̋͜_

Ouma continued, “I realized something was going on so I decided to act as if nothing was happening. I had assumed this had something to do with the mastermind, and they probably didn’t want me to get my memories back. It wasn’t until I realized you act different then you did “ẏ̶̡̹̝̫͔͍̊̌̒̾͌̏̕͠ȩ̶̢̦̠̹̿ͅs̴̡̡̛̼̭̮̟̉̈́̌͗͂̇̚t̵̛͔̝͔̞̝͆̓̎̚é̷̡̢͚̖̺͕̩͆̽̃̾̈́͑̄̊͂͜ͅr̵̡̧̢̻̥̫̩̟͈̒͊̿͘͜ď̷̙̖͈̩͇̤̯͆̓a̴̧̡̠̙̫̣̼̹̩̒͋̌́͜͝y̴̢͉͉̰̟̩̑̿͆̒̓͘” that I wasn’t the only person experiencing this..”

As Saihara processed everything Ouma was saying, thoughts filled his mind. 

_Is anyone else experiencing this?_

_Or.. Is it just me and Ouma?_

_Did the mastermind mean to give us back our memories?_

_Is this some type of moti-?_

“Saihara!”

Saihara snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Ouma. “S-Sorry, I didn’t realize I had spaced out.” He put his hand in front of his mouth and coughed. “A-Anyways, what do you think we should do now?”

Ouma sat cross-legged on the bed, pulling his feet a little closer to him so he could put his elbows on them, and set his hands on his cheeks. “You still haven’t told me what you remember! I wanna hear all about it!” He giggled and made sure to put emphasis on the ‘you’.

Saihara had completely forgotten that he hadn’t told Ouma about the past few “d̶̰̥͕͓͖͈̈́̑͒̂̌ͅa̵̰̞̗͇̳̘͖͕̭̺̎̂̀͗̌̇̕͝ỵ̵̧̅s̸̫̣̠͙͎̱̬͖͍̉̌͐̌̒̎̇͠.” How would he explain it..? All he can remember is waking up each time, doing his normal morning routine and then going to the dining hall. Ouma and Miu would be arguing and Momota would break them up. Saihara’s memory starts to get a little foggier but he just barely remembers going to the library to get a book and then..

..What happened after that?

All the different scenarios mixed together in his mind as he tried his best to think. He remembers one time waking up with a terrible headache. It was almost like he was ȟ̶̀̍̉̾͆̑̒͗͜į̵̲̺͕̞̪̲̼̰̌͂̃̔̂̕͜͠t̶̞͖̤̟̭̠̟̳̰͒ ̸̫̩͕̱́̔͂̏̓̑̉̽͜o̴̧͉̤͇͍̥̠̦̜͊̔͐̒͋̕̚͝͝n̵̛̯̼̝̙̑̿̎̐̋̏̚͝ ̷̘̱̂̉͐̉̎̚t̸̢̖͈͓̦̯̦̻͛̏̇́͂͜͜h̴͙̯͚̻̬̹̰͕͒e̸͚͇͂̃ ̷̧̲͓͎̉b̸͚͇͋̌̅͊̆a̸̙͑ĉ̴͔̜͓̲̟͋͜͝ͅk̵̮̘̉͋ ̵̲̯̲̳̗̗̫̹͆͜ò̴̰̫̤͙͙͒̀̽̓̐̕͜ͅf̶̪̪̙̫̆̌̓̔̈́͆̈̚͝ ̶̭͕̬̦̮̓h̵̢̪͓̠͍̦̳̤͇͐̃̏͜i̸̛͇̣͑̑̍͊̒͜͠s̸̹̩̼̄̾̈́̓͒̊̆̿̆͘ ̷̢̣͖̠̥̱̩̦͕͔͒̓͑̄h̷̟̻̟̣̜̪̮̭̐̈͗̏̂͝͝e̶̛͈̼̳͙̫̝̞̳̓͒̚ą̴̰̰̥̜͙̬̰͆͑̂̐̾͘͝d̷̜̘̦͈͇̈́̂͊ with something. Images of blood fill his mind and he quickly tries to push them out.

_What if he was actually dead?_

_How is he alive?_

_This isn’t real.. He isn’t real!-_

Ouma seems to notice his discomfort and sets a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine if you can’t remember right now, I do-”

Saihara cuts him off before he can finish, “No, I can. I just.. I don't know how to explain it..” Ouma moves his hand to Saihara’s back and gives him a small nod, as if saying ‘go ahead and try to.’ Saihara takes a deep breath in and starts explaining it the best he can.

“Well.. I woke up and did my morning routine like usual. When I walked to the dining hall you and Iruma were arguing and I remember Kaito stopping you two. My memory starts to get kind of foggy here but I think I can remember going to the.. library to get a book.. And then af-”

Now it was Ouma’s turn to cut off Saihara. “The library? But didn’t you stop me and Iruma from arguing? And then we came straight to my room..”

Saihara realizes that Ouma only remembers experiencing ‘today’ one other time, not counting now. “Ah well.. I was killed three (3) times. And each time I died I woke up perfectly fine but I didn’t remember dying until after I woke up this morning..”

Saihara was fiddling with his hands. He kept his gaze down away from Ouma’s eyes. He wasn’t good with eye contact and was worried that Ouma wouldn’t believe him, even though he was also experiencing this. When Ouma didn’t respond he started to get nervous. He finally decided to look up and when he locked eyes with Ouma he saw.. concern?

Ouma pulled Saihara into a hug. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he started crying. Saihara hadn’t realized he needed to cry so badly. The weight of everything that has happened finally comes down on him. He cried into Ouma’s shoulder and Ouma let him. He rubbed circles on Saihara’s back with his hand.

Saihara finally calmed down after a few minutes passed and he slowly backed out of Ouma’s arms. “S-Sorry.. I didn’t realize I needed to cry so badly..” Ouma shook his head and smiled.

“It’s fine Saihara, everyone needs to cry.” Ouma immediately went back to his childish self and rolled backwards on the bed, and onto his knees. “So Mister Detective, what’s the plan?”

To be honest, Saihara wasn’t sure what to do. How could they escape this time loop they were trapped in? He voiced his thoughts to Ouma, “To be honest, I’m not sure..” Ouma slipped his knees out from under himself and flopped backwards onto the bed.

“Well from what we know, the day resets every time you die so maybe..” Ouma trailed off at the end, as if he wanted Saihara to finish off his thought.

And so he did. Saihara finished Ouma’s thought by saying, “..I have to live throughout the entire day? I don’t know, that almost seems too easy.” Saihara thought about it for another moment. He’s already died three (3) times so maybe it won’t be so easy to survive..? All these questions flooded his mind once again, but one of them stood out the most.

_Why did the mastermind need him alive?_

Because they obviously don’t want Saihara to die. Saihara pushed the thought out of his mind for the time being. He would figure it out later. For now he had to try and figure out how to stay alive the entire day.

“You know Saihara, I could stay with you the whole day! Y’know, so nobody can kill you!” Ouma grinned and turned his head to look at Saihara. Saihara thought that it could work. Nobody would kill him in front of Ouma, because they think that there would be a class trial if Saihara died. 

And the thought of spending the entire day with Ouma didn’t sound terrible. He could try and get to know him better, or maybe they’d do something fun together. Either way Saihara didn’t see it as a bad thing.

“I’d be fine with you staying with me the entire day, if you’re okay with it?” Ouma quickly nodded his head. It was decided. The two of them would stay together for the rest of the day. “So Ouma, what would you like to do today?”

\---

Shirogane snuck inside the library without being spotted, and quickly slipped through the secret door that was hidden behind one of the bookshelves. She quickly threw piles of paper onto the ground in a frustrated rage. Shirogane slipped down to her knees, resting her arms and head on the desk in front of her.

_GOD DAMMIT! WHY SAIHARA?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE SO MANY GODDAMN TIMES?!_

Everything needed to be perfect, and Saihara kept messing it up. She had the killing game scripted out perfectly but he just had to follow her to the library. And Korekiyo just had to poison Saihara’s food. And Miu just had to go and bash him over the head with some fucking tool.

She wanted a killing game, but not like this. Having to restart the system so many times was going to eventually become too much for it, possibly causing all the participants to get their memories back. Or even worse, the killing game would crash completely and everything would be ruined.

L̵̙̞̖̳̣̪̫̃̍̂͛̋̊͐̽i̴̧͈͚̹̝̺͇̼͇̪͌̂ṫ̵̬͈̞͕̲̝̮̺͛̐̔̓̐̑̚t̵͎̖͚̃̃͐̀̑͐͋̓̽͜l̵̰̯̙̤͉̿̔͂͑͗̑̒̒̕͘ȩ̸̨̢̟̣̯̤͋̈́͝ ̵̧̡̢̥̪̤̦͚̬̈d̷̯̠̩̞͗́͋̈͛ͅͅi̴̞͚̘̖͇͋d̷̛̟̰͚͈͈̥͕̮̣͈̈̈̎͛̈́͝ ̶̛̛̼͗͛̔̃̿̃̚͠ͅṠ̵̛͓̙̊̿̔̏͂̂ḣ̷͎͙̺̺̱̞̹̞̭̇̎͑͑͆͝į̴̞̙̯̘̠͈̰͉͘ŗ̷̮̘̬͙̣̱͍͋́̐̐̂̀̉͑͋ő̶̖̻͍̹͎̼̺̖͒̈̓̑͆́̾g̸̛̻̦͔̯͈̰̳̑̆͑͛ͅä̶̬͆̓̎͋͗̈́̏n̷͈̭̮͙̜̠̲̩̙͋̏̂̐̔͑͘e̶̡̛̦̹̣͂̕ ̴͓̜͇̄̊k̶̳͎̥͎̯͇̑̒̄̐̃͜͠n̴̡͚̬͎͋͑͋̚̚o̵̪̊̋̒̔̔̆̓͠w̶̛̤̹͔̄̔̊͛͘,̷̡̡̦̖̱͙̳̫̇͊͊̋̃̔͋͑͝ ̶̛̲̹͛̈́͑͌̒͂̎ͅo̴͓̝̠̤͈̻͎͆̉̈́͛͋̾͊̚n̵͖̟͇͙̲͍͋̿̏̐̈́̂̿̇͐͜è̵͔̟̙̦̻̉̕ ̸̡̛̬̲̿̈́̾͒̒ő̶̢͙̣̺̹̺̟̼͊̾͒͆͝͝f̸̯̺̲͉̟͈̮̼̠͕͒̈́ ̷͇̹̝̃̈́̈́͊̓͛t̷̪̘̜͉͖̃̃̍̃h̸̛̫̖̻̼̳̽̑̏͌̓͘͘ḛ̸̡̮͔̣̭̭͖̌̓̐̎̎̌͜ͅŝ̸̪̞̣͔̤̞̱̳̪͛̽̇͂͋̈́̐͠é̷̱̫̤̤͇̪̲̟͒͂͛̍́̅̆̓̕ ̴̡̮̭̇͛t̷̲̲͒̈̾̎͂̚͘͜͝ͅͅh̸̻̯̦͕̳̦̣̒̋į̸̛͇͊̓̃̔͛̽͌̀̚ņ̶̃͛̽̃̿͌͘g̷̢͚͂̆̿̎̒͝͠s̶̡̮̳̠̤͔̦̟͂͜ ̵̡̲̂̐͊͝h̴̥̺͈̹̺̗͈̪̔͜͠ͅa̶̢̧̬̥̙̻͎͍̿̂͋d̶͎̑̈̿͛̇͜ ̶̟͖̗̘̱̤̘̄̎̇̍̕̕͠ä̴̫͍̱̳͙̲͉͎̤́̽̕l̵̨͉͔͈̻͇̱̑̎͗̎̎̕ŗ̴̢̙̤̩͈̘́̎̆̾͆è̴̖̦̹̈́̐͛̓a̶̛͔͉̅̉͜d̴̛͕͔̠̜̠̻͙̂̚y̴͈̬͙̟̳͒͗̔͒̈̋̍͜͜ ̸̢̢̘̤̥̟͎͉͌̏̄͛͋̇̑̑́ḧ̶̨̭̯͇̫͉̥̰̓̿a̷̛͖̗̫͉̪͛͌̌͐̋̕p̸̡̫͍͇͕̟̹̟̀̉̈́͜ͅp̸̥̝̮̲͍̼̻͚̦͋̓̉͛̕͜e̸̹̣̩͚̱͓̺̰̓̈́͌͜n̶͈̾̆e̴̯̗̎̂̌͗̔̎d̸̫̜͉͓̼̰̹̠̟̥̂̽͌̈́̍͌̈́

Shirogane had to find a way to make sure Saihara survived the killing game. He was the protagonist after all. The only problem was..

_How?_

She could kill anyone that gets in the way of Saihara surviving, but that would be a very boring killing game. Accusing one of the participants for the death of their friend, even when they didn’t actually do it, could be pretty despair inducing though.. No. She had to follow the rules of the killing game, or else it could result in Danganronpa being cancelled all together.

Shirogane let out a frustrated scream. Running a killing game was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She ran over to the cameras to see if anything interesting was going on. Maybe someone would be dead, and Saihara would have finally lived through the entire day without dying?

It was 11 o’clock, so Saihara should be heading to the library like the past few times she’s rebooted the system. But when Shirogane looked at the cameras, Saihara and Ouma were hanging out together outside. Laughing and talking together.

_This isn’t what happened before.._

Shirogane knew that even if she set the system to repeat the day, a few little things would change but not by much. Panic started to seep it’s way into her mind.

_Fuck. Fuck. No this isn’t supposed to happen!_

She quickly scrambled to a large computer that had all the controls for Monokuma in case she ever needed to reboot him or something along the lines of that. The announcements that play every morning, night, and after every body has been discovered. And finally, the controls for the killing game.

The thing about the killing game is, it was all virtual reality. Shirogane could practically play god in this small killing game. She could slaughter every single one of the remaining participants and they could wake up the next morning 100% fine and dandy.

But if she did that, Danganronpa would be cancelled for unfairness. You can’t have a killing ‘game’ if the mastermind can’t follow the rules. People would realize how overpowered the mastermind for each game is and it would cause chaos. Nobody would want to audition for Danganronpa anymore, only a few people would watch it, and Danganronpa would be no more.

So Shirogane did the few things she had to do, to make sure that this killing game turned out as planned. Lucky enough, the show wasn’t live. This made it possible for Shirogane to redo anything she fucked up and the audience wouldn’t know.

Amami, Akamatsu, Hoshi and Tojo. The only four people that have died so fair. They were probably waiting for everyone else to wake up, but Shirogane knew it would be a long time until the rest of the participants left with the way everything was going at the moment.

She opened the computer, and checked the status of each student from the past few hours. The one thing that caught her eye, was the bright read words that said:

_S̵̖̘̯̖̭̓̑̾̐͌̉̂̒̏A̵̧̨̡̻̜̪͔̍̊̈͜I̵̩̜̞̝̫̱̠̭͂Ȟ̴̨̢̻̗̹͎͍͙̈̑̂͒͛̈́͠͝͠ͅA̷̻̹̗̗̫͕͎̽̂͆͑͌̅ͅȐ̷̘͖̜̂͛̿͂̕ͅĂ̸̖̰̬̿Ş̴̜͕͇̠͚̩͗̾͆̅̾͌͛̕̕͝ͅH̷͓̱̚͝Ů̶̝̬̠̫͈̣̫̝̺ͅḮ̵̹̝͖̬̉̍̽̊C̶̢̯̲̦͒̒̔͊̑͐͝͝H̸̢̀͜͝Ỉ̷̖̣͕̝̥̱͔͔̮̉̃͒̔̕͜.̷̯͔̃̈̒̿̎͋̚e̶̠̤͌́͒̓̂ẍ̷̡̦̩̥̞̲͉̲̣͂̎͂͗͊͌́̓̾ė̵̫̈́̈́̑̑̃͘͘ ̴̨̬̯̞̱̥͗ͅṀ̸̨̰͓͈͈̥͍͍̩̈̆̂̚E̴̞̝̾͊̽̾͑̚͘͜͠M̴̳͊́̄͝O̸̡̫̮͈̮̅̃̅̅̚͝R̴̡͎̹͍̠̦̼̆̃̀̍͑̍Y̵̜̲̩͙̳̫͐͜ͅ ̷̨͂̏W̸̠̬͉̼̮̹̓̈́͋͘A̶̛̭̓̅͗̏̊͑S̴̛͍͕̥̜̱̭͓̜̙͆ ̸̬̭̞̹̖̞͊̑̿͌̈́̐̈̆̑͘R̵̡̥̞̜̃̆͊̈́̄E̴̳͊̌͠Ŝ̴̲̿͛͛͋T̶̩͌̐̐̊́̌̐̕͘Ọ̵̡̺̻̪̣̼͆̍̍̾̆͑͆̕R̴̨̹̥͙̳͉̤̩͔̅̑̃Ẽ̴̪̰̻̱͓̹̥͎̾͂͗̇̾̕D̴̗̞̟̑̓͜_  
̷̙̮͉͚̆͗͒̊̽͜͜͠  
̷̧̬̗̭̻̺̼̪͍͒͝͝ͅǪ̸͖͇̩͓̗͙̦̝̪͋̎Ų̷̲̫̙̗̌̾͝ͅM̶̱̥̭͍̗͉̫̮̈́̈́͒́͐̃̅Ả̴͍̝̤̘̭̯̎Ḵ̸̡͍̳͋̎̿͘͜͜O̷̢̢͚̗͈̹̲̥͍̒̆̇̈̇̊̈́͗̍͋K̴͍̖̞͕̣̋͒I̷̧̲͓͖̝̣͔̖̎͊͑̉̋́͑̈́C̵̢̬̟͎̙̙̰͉̖̉̂͊H̷͉̲̲̦̦̎I̷̢̛͚̖̖̜̻͕͇̯.̴̡̨̩̤̯͉̩͋͋ͅé̷̺͇̙̹̞͇̼̤̂͗̓́͝x̸̲̣͂͊̒̍̆̓̐͂e̶̖̹̟͊̑̈́̓̈́͘ ̷͈̠͔̗̱̄̈̒̊͗̓̄ͅM̶̟͚͆͠Ḛ̸͔̙͓̥͔̃͑M̸͚̣̠̉͑͂͒̒̚ͅÖ̴̝̰̯̘̤̠̟̮̗̲̐R̵͍̲̗̜͛̿̂̄͝Ỷ̵͚̟͉͕͚͗͒͗̽ ̷̡͚͓̗͇͐̒̉̿̔̐W̶̢̨̤͖̤̦̭̖͈͑͛̐͊̓̓͗͝Ä̸͕̲̂S̸̡̢̢̜̫̮̪̺̝͔͛͗̔͊͒͠͝ ̵̢̘̜͖͇̽͜Ŕ̵̢̙̳̔̍͝͝E̶̛͖̙̪͍͇̳̊̎̀̓̈́͆͝S̵͚̳̦͙̄̎̎̈́ͅT̷̜̉̆̍̊́͗͜O̵͕̙͇̐͜͜ͅŖ̷̛̤̩̟̅͘͘ͅͅĔ̷̯̞͉̯̠̰̀̃͛D̴̨̨̡̻̗̫͍͖͚̾̓͛̈́͒͑͝͝ 

Fear and despair. That’s all Shirogane felt at that moment. She knew that she had fucked up big time and she had no idea how she was going to fix it. She could easily kill Saihara and Ouma, restart the day, and erase their memories again but if the system is already failing because of what she was doing earlier.. What would happen if she did it again?


	6. D̵̨̠̦͍̰̦̒͝͝a̴̫͎̟̥̜͚͉̥͌̑̎̓̅̇̃͠͝ẙ̷͔̇ ̶̳̱̹̒͑͐͘͝5̸̺̗̭̰͖̤͛̑͛̉͛̒͜0̶͇̀͝?̸̻͙̬̔͛͌̈̋̑̿͘

Fear and despair. That’s all Shirogane felt at that moment. She knew that she had fucked up big time and she had no idea how she was going to fix it. She could easily kill Saihara and Ouma, restart the day, and erase their memories again but if the system is already failing because of what she was doing earlier.. What would happen if she did it again?

No. Shirogane decided to hold off on doing that unless she absolutely needed to. For the time being she decided it would be best to walk around the school, doing her best to not seem suspicious, and make sure Saihara and Ouma weren’t doing anything that could ruin the killing game she wanted.

\---

Saihara was sitting outside with Ouma on a bench. The two of them were just talking about stuff non-killing game related.

“What’s your favorite color?” Ouma asked Saihara.

“Dark blue or black, what about you?” He replied.

“Purple. What’s your favorite food?”

“Coffee cake is pretty good, I like eating it with.. Well, coffee.” Saihara chuckled lightly and asked Ouma the same question.

“Anything sweet, but especially sour candy!” Saihara sort of expected this answer. Ouma definitely seemed like someone who practically lived off of soda and sweets with how energetic he was all the time.

The two spent the next few minutes asking questions to each other. Saihara felt like he grew a little closer to Ouma by doing this. It was nice to get to sit outside with him. There was no teasing, no pranks, no Momota or Harukawa trying to beat Ouma up. Just the two of them have a normal conversation.

“Hey Saihara?~” Saihara turned to face Ouma, and the teasing look on his face almost scared him. Why did he have that look on his face? “Do you have a crushh?~”

Oh. That’s why.

If Saihara was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t sure. Kaede was a nice person, but he only saw her as a close friend before she.. passed away.. And Momota was also a great friend but he didn’t necessarily want to be anything more, not to mention the fact that Momota is definitely straight. Harumaki wasn’t really his ‘type’. Saihara liked people that he felt like he could tell everything, they had a bright personality and were always messing around. Energetic and playful. That didn’t really fit Harukawa’s personality..

“No, I can’t say I do.. Momota and Harukawa aren’t really my type, and they’re the people I’m closest to here,” He replied with a shrug. Ouma seemed to be bothered by that answer but Saihara didn’t question it. He just assumed that Ouma was upset that Saihara’s answer was ‘too boring.’ “What about you? Do you have a crush?”

Ouma’s expression quickly changed, and he grinned. “Why yes I do! It’s my beloved Saihara!” Saihara could feel his cheeks heat up. There was no way that Ouma meant it, he was just teasing him like always. Before Saihara could say anything in response, Ouma hopped up and off the bench. “I’m bored! Let’s play a game!”

“What gAME-?!” Ouma grabbed Saihara’s wrist and pulled him off the bench. He dragged Saihara over to a wooden picnic table that sat outside, and let go of his wrist. Ouma grinned, but it wasn’t a playful grin. It was a mischievous grin. Ouma set his hand on the table and took out a pocket knife.

“Let’s play the knife game!” Saihara quickly disagreed. He didn’t want Ouma to get hurt, but Ouma didn’t listen. He quickly moved the knife in-between each of his fingers, picking up the pace until..

“O-Ouma you’re bleeding!” Saihara quickly grabbed Ouma’s wrist to look at the cut, caused by Ouma accidently cutting his ring finger with the knife. He sighed and grabbed the first-aid kit as quick as he could. Saihara grabbed out the disinfectant, so the cut wouldn’t get infected. “This might sting a little..”

Saihara lightly dabbed the cut with a cotton ball that had some of the disinfecting alcohol on it. He could feel Ouma’s wrist tense up as he held it, but Ouma tried his best to make his face look as if he wasn’t in any pain. When Saihara finished disinfecting the wound, he took some bandage wraps and wrapped up Ouma’s ring finger.

“There.. Now please don’t do that again. I don’t want you to get hurt okay?” He slowly let go of Ouma’s wrist and watched as Ouma inspected the bandage.

“Aww, does Saihara care for me?~” He grinned, but this time it was more playful. Saihara rolled his eyes playfully in response and the two of them went back inside to school to wander around.

\---

Later that day, Yonaga and Chabashira were both found dead. Shirogane hid her excitement to the best of her ability. Everything was going as planned. Saihara was still alive. Shirogane didn’t care who died, as long as Saihara survived in the end. He was the protagonist, and Shirogane already killed the ‘first protagonist’, so she couldn’t afford to switch protags again.

In the end, Shinguji was found guilty for the murder of Yonaga and Chabashira. Shirogane watched as everyone’s faces filled with despair as Shinguji was executed. It was amazing. The killing game could finally advance, and she didn’t have to resort to resetting again. Everyone quietly left the trial room and headed back to their respective dorm rooms.

The day passed as normal, and then it was dinner time.

\---

Saihara left his dorm and started walking to the dining hall for dinner. Yonaga, Chabashira, and Shinguji were all dead.

_This never happened before.._

_Is it because I lived that three (3) people died instead of just me?_

_Is it because Ouma was with me the entire day and not wandering the school?_

_Maybe the past few times, Ouma was hanging out with one of them and that prevented them from dying.._

Saihara always blamed himself for the death of the other students. If he didn’t figure out the case, they would still be alive.. But then everyone else would be dead.. Either way he saw it as his fault, no matter what the outcome would be.

Saihara walked into the dining hall. The atmosphere seemed gloomier than earlier. It was probably because they had all just lost three (3) of their friends in one day. Saihara walked into the kitchen and started making himself dinner. Momota, Harukawa, and Ouma were already in the kitchen making food. Or.. Harukawa was making food.

What Saihara walked in on was the strangest thing ever. Ouma was standing on top of the counter, with a bottle of panta in his hand and a huge grin on his face. Momota on the other hand, was yelling at Ouma to get off the counter.

“Come on Ouma! Harumaki is trying to make food get down from there!” Harukawa decided to ignore how Momota called her ‘Harumaki’ for the time being, and continued to try and make food as Ouma sat down cross-legged on the counter.

“Nope!” Ouma made sure the pop the ‘p’ when he said it. “I’m sitting here drinking my Panta! What’re you gonna do about it? Huhh?” He giggled as he continued to aggravate Momota.

Momota started to walk towards Ouma, “I’ll lift ‘ya of to counter myself!” His face was filled with determination. Ouma quickly scrambled to his feet and jumped off the counter. There was a small island counter in the middle of the kitchen, so he ran to the other side of it. Momota chased Ouma around the small-counter until Ouma finally noticed Saihara standing there, witnessing the entire thing.

“Saiharaa! Save me from Momota!” He ran behind Saihara, laughing as he did. Momota ran up to Saihara and stood in front of him. Saihara took a deep breath in and asked Momota politely to leave Ouma alone.

Momota rolled his eyes and decided to back off. He walked back over to Harukawa and helped her finish cooking their food. Ouma giggled and came out from behind Saihara, standing in front of him.

“Wow thanks for that! I for sure thought that he would beat me up or something!” Saihara wasn’t sure if Ouma was joking or not. It was hard to tell since Ouma was a skilled liar, which made him untrustworthy but Saihara somewhat trusted him surprisingly enough.

“You’re welcome?..” He wasn’t sure if he should apologize or not. Ouma skipped out of the kitchen, and into the dining hall without another word. Saihara decided he could finally start working on his food. Harukawa and Momota finished up right as he started, so he had the entire kitchen to himself. Without anyone to talk to, thoughts continued to flood his mind once again. The main one being,

_Is this ‘time loop’ he was stuck in finally going to end..?_

He didn’t die, so the mastermind had no reason to restart the day again. But what would happen if he died sometime in the next few days? Would it restart again? Saihara couldn’t help feeling a little nervous. Dying wasn’t what he would call a ‘fun experience’, and knowing that the mastermind could let him die multiple times by restarting the day didn’t help calm his nerves.

He finished his food and decided that he would think about it after dinner. Saihara stepped out of the kitchen and went to sit down with Momota and Harukawa like he always did.

“Oh! Hey sidekick!” Momota greeted with his big, friendly grin.

“Hello Momota,” Saihara greeted with a smile.

Saihara, Momota and Harukawa finished eating. Everyone else had also finished eating. Harukawa offered to clean everyone’s dishes for the night, so Saihara started heading back to his room. As Saihara passed the library he remembered the book that he got before, and wanted to grab it again. Saihara found the book in the same spot as he did before and took it back to his dorm.

Saihara read the book until the night time announcement played and it was time for nightly training with Momota and Harukawa. Like always he met up with them outside and they did fifty (50) pushups. Momota did around ten (10) before he was done, Harukawa did all fifty (50) fairly quickly, and Saihara was able to get all fifty (50) pushups done, but it took him longer than Harukawa.

“Good job tonight guys! Get some rest and I hope you both sleep well!” Momota gave them a pat on the back and the three (3) of them walked back to their respective dorms. Saihara showered and crawled into bed, hoping that when he woke up it wouldn’t still be d̶̥͐̇̃̉a̴̢͎͉̭̜̾y̶̠̼͈͚̽͋͗̽͂̂̎͊͠ ̵̧̰̾͐̇4̶̺̪̦̭̰̹͉̗̺̍̏̊̃͑̃͜9̴̧̗̙̭͊.


	7. Day 50

_DING DONG BING BONG_

The morning announcement rang throughout Saihara’s room, coming from the monitor on the wall. He laid there in bed for a moment, giving himself the chance to awaken fully before he stood up. He slowly walked to the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. Saihara grabbed the hairbrush and fixed his messy, bed-head hair, and then brushed his teeth.

Saihara left the bathroom and quickly changed into his morning clothes, then left his dorm and started heading towards the dining hall.

This has become Saihara’s morning routine everyday.

Saihara quickly walked into the dining hall. Everything seemed normal and panic started to seep in.

_Did it not work?_

But then Momota walked up behind him, “Good morning Saihara!”

_Relief._

“Good morning Momota,” Saihara greeted with a smile.

The two of them walked to the kitchen. They passed Iruma and Gokuhara, who seemed to be talking about bugs together. Saihara didn’t think of Iruma as someone who would enjoy talking about that sort of stuff but she looked like she was enjoying herself. Yumeno was sitting next to Iruma. She seemed very tired, a little more than usual. This was normal for Yumeno, after every trial it seemed as if she didn’t sleep well that night.

Saihara wishes that he could help Yumeno somehow. He used to deal with the same thing, but after the third (3rd) trial it wasn’t as bad. Probably because of the time loop thing he was dealing with at the time.

Shirogane and Kiibo were eating together. They seemed to be pretty good friends. Saihara wasn’t entirely sure why they were so close. It might be because Kiibo feels like he doesn’t fit in with everyone because he’s so different, and Shirogane feels like she fits in too much because she’s so plain. Saihara chuckles to himself at the thought.

_‘I guess the saying ‘opposites attract’ wasn’t wrong’_

Surprisingly, it seemed like Harukawa and Ouma were still sleeping. They weren’t in the dining hall or the kitchen, and Saihara didn’t see either of them on his way to the dining hall. Saihara silently hoped to himself that they weren’t fighting somewhere else and he started to make breakfast, with the help of Momota.

By the time the two of them were done, Harukawa had finally showed up and made herself something quick for breakfast. The three (3) of them sat down in their usual seats and ate breakfast together.

“Hey Momota? Harukawa? Have either of you seen Ouma?” Saihara asked, taking another bite of his food.

Harukawa shook her head, “No. I woke up a little later than I wanted to this morning, so I got ready quickly and came straight to the dining hall.”

“Same here. I haven’t seen him. I’m kind of the opposite of Harukawa here, I woke up early and went for a walk around the school for a little while since I couldn’t fall back to sleep. I didn’t see Ouma wandering around or anything. Once the morning announcement played, I came to the dining hall and saw you.” Momota recited the entirety of his morning to Saihara and Harukawa.

Everything in Momota’s story lined up with the events of this morning. But that didn’t answer Saihara’s question.

_Where was Ouma?_

\---

Ouma was sitting on the bed in his room, with one thing on his mind. The virtual world that Iruma had talked to him about yesterday. She explained that maybe they could all live inside the virtual world, instead of the real world. Away from Monokuma. Nobody could kill each other. They could live in peace.

Ouma couldn’t help but think she had an ulterior motive for wanting to go inside the virtual world.

Did she want to kill someone?

And if she was, how was she planning to do it?

They were in the virtual world, so is she able to kill anyone?

Ouma was snapped out of his thoughts by knocking on his dorm door. “Ouma? Are you in there?” The voice that was behind the door came from Saihara, his favorite. Ouma hopped up from the bed and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, he was greeted with an anxious-looking Saihara. He was biting his thumb nail on the one hand, and tapping his right foot. It seemed like he had spaced out, because he at first hadn’t noticed that Ouma opened the door.

“Uhm.. Saihara..?”

Saihara blinked a few times and looked at Ouma. His foot immediately stopped tapping, and as well as his nail biting. “O-Oh! Good morning Ouma..! Sorry if I woke you or anything. It's just, since it’s past breakfast and all, I wanted to come check in and make sure you ate.”

Ouma could tell that Saihara wasn’t telling the full truth. Saihara looked nervous when he opened the door, and it was true; It was pretty late past their usual breakfast time. Probably around 45 minutes after.

Did Saihara think he died?

Ouma didn’t really want to ask, since Saihara seemed nervous enough about the thought of it. Instead he decided to try and take Saihara’s mind off of it.

“Awww, was Saihara worried I wasn’t going to eat? So you do care for me! How sweet!~” Ouma grinned and grabbed Saihara’s wrist, shutting his dorm door as he stepped out and started walking towards the dining hall. “Well if you’re so worried about me eating, you should come eat with me so I won’t be lonely!”

Saihara walked quickly, so he wasn’t being dragged by Ouma, and the two of them walked side-by-side to the dining hall. Saihara didn’t object to eating with Ouma, so that’s what the two of them did together. He helped Ouma make his breakfast, and Ouma ate it. Ouma gave Saihara a few bites though. It was only fair since he also made it.

After the two of them ate, they left the dining hall and started walking through the halls. “What should we do now Ouma?” Saihara asked.

Ouma thought about it for a moment. “We could.. Go to the library and see if they have any games?”

“Why would the library have games?”

“I was thinking something like chess, or checkers maybe.”

“Ah, okay. Yeah we can go check there then I guess.”

On the way to the library, they ran into Iruma. She was running through the halls, and the second she spotted them, she quickly dashed over. Iruma told Saihara and Ouma to meet with everyone else in the computer lab. And without any further explanation, she ran past them, probably to go find the other students.

“Should we?-” Saihara started.

Ouma shrugged. He figured it had something to do with the ‘Virtual World’ that Iruma found yesterday after the trial.

_It might be a good idea to gather with everyone else, and see what it’s about_

“Yeah! Let’s go see what it's about!” Ouma grinned and started dragging Saihara towards the computer room. He couldn’t help the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach, the closer they got to the computer room.

When Ouma and Saihara walked into the computer room, Gokuhara, Shirogane, Yumeno and Kiibo were already in there. Not long after the two boys arrived, Iruma came in with Harukawa and Momota following behind her.

“Alright! So you all are probably wondering ‘why in the hell did Iruma gather us here?’ Well that’s what I’m going to tell you!” Iruma stated boldly. “I was looking around at some computer files yesterday and I found something called the ‘Neo World Program’! And after some alterations, I figured it would be a great place for us to live in!”

Everyone looked around at each other, confused. Ouma noticed how Shirogane seemed the most unsure about this idea. He didn’t think of it as anything suspicious. Maybe she was nervous about something going wrong? Or someone getting injured?

Saihara was the first to speak up. “Are you sure that it’s safe Iruma? I’m not sure if we can live there, that seems more dangerous in a way..”

“Of course it’s safe! I looked over the code multiple times!”

She was very persistent, and it didn’t seem like Iruma would give up on the virtual world so easily. So Ouma decided to step in and help convince everyone to at least go look at the virtual world.

_What’s the worst that can happen?_

“Guys, what if Monokuma hid something inside the virtual world?”

Everyone’s attention quickly turned from Iruma to Ouma, seemingly intrigued.

“Well obviously he wouldn’t want us to leave the killing game, and live in the virtual world forever! Why do you think he made it so Iruma could find the Neo World Program? It’s probably because something about the outside world is hidden in there!”

Everyone seemed to believe Ouma’s lie, and agreed to going into the virtual world. Iruma explained how to get connected. After she was done explaining they all put the headsets on, and were transported into the virtual world.

\---

When Saihara opened his eyes, everything looked extremely different. He looked around at his classmates. They all looked like chibi avatars from a video game. HE looked like a chibi avatar from a video game. Saihara was a little surprised that the Neo World Program actually worked.

“See! I told you fuckers it would work!” Iruma boasted with a grin on her face.

“Now since we’re here, should we see if the secret to the outside world is hidden somewhere in here?” Momota suggested.

“Yes, we should. But first let me explain to you how this virtual world works!” Iruma had everyone walk over to a map that was hung on the wall, out in the hallway. She explained all the details, like how you couldn’t go past the walls at the edge of the world, or couldn’t cross the river without some sort of bridge.

After Iruma was done explaining how stuff worked, and everyone seemed to understand, they were all given jobs and areas to check for the ‘secret of the outside world.’ Saihara had to look around outside the manor with Harukawa. Once everyone separated to go work on their own things, Saihara and Harukawa walked outside together and started looking around.

Half an hour or so passed by. Saihara and Harukawa were unable to find any evidence or clues that could help with the ‘secret of the outside world’ and it was time to meet up with everyone once again inside the manor. When Saihara and Harukawa arrived, only Gokuhara, and Shirogane were in there.

_Where was everyone else?_

Momota was supposed to look around the top floor and the roof of the manor. Saihara found it strange that Momota wasn’t the first one back, seeing as he was closest to the meetup spot.

“I think I’m going to go help Momota on the upper floor and roof..” Saihara said, slowly backing away from the other three (3) students, before running upstairs. He looked around the entire upper floor, but Momota wasn’t anywhere to be found. And so, Saihara walked up to the rooftop. As he made his way up the stairs, there was a growing feeling of dread inside his stomach. He slowly started to speed up from a walk, to a jog. When Saihara reached the top of the stairs, he pushed the door open and saw..

..Ouma. With toilet paper wrapped around his neck. He was choking, and the person choking him was Iruma. Iruma quickly turned her head to Saihara, and she unwrapped the toilet paper from Ouma’s neck. His lifeless body dropped to the ground with a _thud._

“I-Iruma what- What did you do to him?!” Saihara yelled at her. He quickly realized the situation he was in, and ran towards the door to tell everyone else. But Iruma was quicker. She shut the door, and wrapped the toilet paper around Saihara’s neck, choking him.

“I’m sorry Saihara.. It didn’t have to be like this..”

Saihara tried to loosen the toilet paper from around his neck, by clawing at it with his nails. But his efforts were fruitless, and his vision started to go blurry. His consciousness faded in and out.

_N-NO! NOT AGAIN PLEASE NOT AGAIN I CAN’T DO THIS AGAIN PLEASE-_

The last thing Saihara heard before blacking out was the same, distorted voice as before.

“..L̸̖̽̌͂ẹ̿͋̒̕t̲̂̓ͩ̑’s̠҉͍͊ͅ t̲̂̓ͩ̑r̴̨̦͕̝y҉̃̋̑ t̲̂̓ͩ̑ḣ̖̻͛̓ỉ͔͖̜͌s̠҉͍͊ͅ ā̤̓̍͘ĝ̽̓͑ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ṇ̤͛̒̍ t̲̂̓ͩ̑o̯̱̊͊͢m̬̏ͤͅo̯̱̊͊͢r̴̨̦͕̝r̴̨̦͕̝o̯̱̊͊͢w̦̺̐̐͟, S̵̙͕̀̃ā̤̓̍͘ỉ͔͖̜͌ḣ̖̻͛̓ā̤̓̍͘r̴̨̦͕̝ā̤̓̍͘”


End file.
